galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels (Evangelion Universe)
The Angels were the the heinous beings, and appeared as Invading Hostile Species which were responsible for attack on Tokyo-3 after the Second Impact. It is an ambiguous term that has many meanings depending on context. Adam and Lilith were progenitors compelled to create various offspring: the children. Only the Heroes such as Shinji Ikari can avert the upcoming threat against angels under Commander Ikari's order. List of Angels *'Adam' - The first Angel on planet Earth, and the progenitor of all Angels, and is mentioned by Maleficent during the War against SEELE story arc. *'Lilith' - Another Angel discovered by Professor Anne Finnelan, depicted as the progenitor of Humans and numerous organic life-forms. *'Tripodal Angel' - A strange looking tripod, with six lethal whips of light, similar to Shamshel's weapons, similar head of sachiel, and apparently walks faster than Scouting-Machines. Same height as Evangelions, and this angel was Found on NERV archives by Misato Katsuragi aboard the NERV's Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Sundered Messiah. *'Third Angel' - A skeletal, vaguely dragon-like creature. Still unnamed, also found on archives. *'Manta Ray-like Angel' - Unnamed Angel similar to that of what is like a Manta Ray. *'Sachiel' - An Angel first arrive on Tokyo-3 after the Second Impact. It is a spindly, amphibious humanoid Angel to defeat several Evangelion armies, and the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force. *'Shamshel' - An insect-like humanoid Angel, with a deadly whips of light. *'Ramiel' - A blue, hollow octahedral Angel with a powerful positron cannon and a powerful A.T. field. In addition, it morphed into various geometrical shape-shifting capabilities to form its attack and defend. *'Seventh Angel' - Unnamed Angel, with a similar sachiel-like face, only have two helix legs to walk on water. The Seventh Angel is mentioned by fans as Clockiel. It also found on NERV archives. *'Sahaquiel' - Ginormous Angel. Sahaquiel descends on Earth, it depicted as a creature unfolds from sphere to a monstrous being to attack enemy battleships and frigates. *'Bardiel' - An infectious parasitic Angel who is usurped and controlled Evangelion Unit-03. *'Zeruel' - Immensely powerful Angel. Zeruel is an extremely powerful angel with strong abilities, and even intense boasting power of A.T. field. History Origins The Angels is first arrived in fifteen years after the Second Impact. As though Kaworu Nagisa was born as a vessel of Adam's soul, making his way to disembark on the moon. In which was known what have did, Gendo Ikari learned about an Angel eventually approach, as Shinji discovered a Tripodal Angel during the first battle of Tokyo-3. It was revealed that Adam's children have numerous A.T. fields when defending from Evangelion armistice as Shinji must prevent it. The Battle for Tokyo-3 Another Angel arrive on the Second battle of Tokyo-3, mere five weeks after the Attack on Hosnian Prime. A Manta Ray-like Angel attacks the NERV defense force, and reaching towards the GeoFront, Teleporting from one to another. Just then, Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish arrive on NERV Headquarters to have conversations on Ritsuko Akagi, and Misato Katsuragi to defend the Headquarters. A massive positron cannon which needs to penetrate the menacing Manta Ray-like Angel, which was controlled by Archduke Granite and Queen Beryl. Sucy Manbavaran has already halted the Third Impact, and an Angel is destroyed. After the second attack, Ritsuko learned that the Angels will arrive soon after the dissolution of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith. The War of the Galaxies An Angel, Ramiel moving slowly in the outskirts of the Black Forest, whilst an elderly man watches in awe, receiving an alarm signal to take shelter. Ramiel stops moving between Stuttgart and Eichenwalde, and transforming into various shapes of assault and protect, Only Mercy, Carolyn Stoddard, and Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger can destroy an enormous Octahedron. Ramiel shape-shifting into a cannon, and later a cross, to destroy partly Rebel Alliance battleships. Constanze and Mercy detonate the main core, causing Ramiel to explode, thus ending the huge attack. The Night King controlled a black and glowing blue decoy of Evangelion Unit-01, and Shamshel made an attack on Winterfell. Asuka Shikinami Langley, and Shinji Ikari faced the two belligerents until Daenerys Targaryen summoned the dragons to eliminate the Night King and Shamshel. Evangelions Unit-01 and Unit-02 fight to the gruesome death. Asuka fights Shamshel, and violently dismembered the Angel's weapon while Shinji strikes Night King. Asuka and Shinji miraculously stabbed Shamshel and Night King's Evangelion, crashing into Snow ground, Dead. Sahaquiel arrive on Blytonbury, where Andrew Hanbridge resides alongside his high command. Pharah and Mercy approach and spoke to Andrew that need a loads of Reinforcements, and Sahaquiel unfolds from sphere to a monster. Orson Krennic and Maleficent protects an Angel, while the Rebel Fleet approach to the location. Zephyr Shields negotiate to Mercy to protect Blytonbury, leading to an all out attack as Carolyn flies onto Sahaquiel's eye. Imperial forces retreat at the end of the battlefront, Sahaquiel goes worse, and crippled its hands, spinning out-of-control and crash-landing towards into mountains to its death. Sahaquiel's body was later disposed by an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer's tractor beam and dumped into a star. Final Actions At Dreadfort, Shinji Ikari and Mari Illustrious Makinami approach to the castle. Sachiel and Bardiel (Piloted by Kaworu) strikes them until Barnabas Collins faced Maleficent. Mari initialized to launch weapons at Sachiel's face, and merely wounded by particle cannon. Barnabas and Maleficent in their Dragon forms collide in duel on Dreadfort, until Shinji Ikari faced Kaworu Nagisa, which originally piloted Unit-03 to end villainous goals. Kaworu Nagisa retreated from Dreadfort, and Mari rips Sachiel's arm, and later Shinji handled a progressive knife to strike on Sachiel's core, and falls into the ground, dead as Maleficent watched in horror. In the final days of the War Against SEELE. Zeruel, the final Angel arrive on Middle-Earth, in order to kill Gandalf, and the rest of inhabitants. Celestial Federation's army arrive on Gondor, to protect Gandalf and several warriors around them, until Kylo Ren, Keel Lorenz, Maleficent, and Archduke Granite roams to Pelennor Fields. The Five Armies includes the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Decepticon and Harvester Soldiers, and Martians came to Gondor. The conversations between Zephyr and Granite has implemented and the second battle has initiated on Pelennor Fields. In the middle of the war, Shinji warns Kaworu to no longer getting ballistic, as Bardiel fights Eva-01 one last time. Zeruel deployed numerous appendages equipped with unseen particle cannons, and an A.T. Field to annihilate several ships. The friendship of Shinji and Kaworu was lifted, and the last traces of Bardiel has been disintegrated, leading to the final battle against Zeruel. Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish shuts down A.T. field, allowing the armed forces to launch rockets and missiles to destroy an Angel. With all the villainous five armies surrendered, Zeruel suffered various explosions and falls into the ground, moves in friction, stopped landing and finally destroyed. Moments after the Angels being destroyed, Kaworu betrayed SEELE, and peace conference was lifted and trying to leave with despair at the end of the Second Battle. After the war, Adam still in Embryonic state, and Lilith fully guarded by using Top Secret, where no one allow it to launch the Third Impact. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters